


Gifts

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [63]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, No Fandom, Original Work, Welcome to Night Vale, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hair Braiding, Presents, trans vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: Carlos brings Vanessa an apology-gift.





	Gifts

Carlos knocks on the door of Vanessa and Kevin's apartment. He grins at Vanessa when she opens the door. "Got you something. Kevin said you were uncomfortable, so I made you something too." He gives her the big box in his arms. She brings it over to the couch tipping her head to invite him in. "Kevin went off to go make something for the garden. He realized we don't have a friendship bench near the playground. And I need something less public than the porch swing that serves that function."

Carlos nods. "He's bright. Go on, open your unbirthday present."

"Unbirthday?"

"Alice in Wonderland reference. Some of the inside kids and adults and Dreamwriter use that to differentiate between just because gift and holiday gift."

She settles down on the couch and Carlos sits down in the armchair rocker. She opens the box and her mouth drops. "wow... Carlos..."

"Consider this my apology for that first week you arrived. I didn't mean to meltdown on you for your gender identity."

"Thank you. How did you know what to make?"

"I asked Kevin what you liked for accessories back home. Then I asked Cecil for help on how to make it give an impression of femininity, since he's a lot more genderfluid than I am. Then I made some stuff when I saw your Character sheet basics for the LARP sessions."

"Can you help me with the hair pieces?"

Carlos nods. "Sure. Do you want an updo or something with a bit of length?"

"Length. I want to try wearing my hair longer for sessions. Maybe braids?"

Carlos nods and hums. "Do you want to keep the wave in your hair? I usually straighten mine."

"Yeah keep the wave."

He begins parting and clipping the wavy extensions in her hair. Then carefully dutchbraiding her natural hair into the wefts, following the patterns Rue and Prim taught him though he loosens strands to frame her face and makes the Dutch braids looser than he would on the kids. When he's done, he begins tucking the jewel, flower and butterfly clips into the braids and tying the new scarf around her neck.

"There you go."

Vanessa stands up and waves him toward the master bedroom and bathroom. "I want to see the back, can you hold my little mirror for me?"

He nods, following. "Yeah."

He picks up the smaller mirror and holds it behind her head so she can see the reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Carlos."

"Any time. And uh... If you want more hair help, Janice, Prim, Rue, Katniss, Apollo and Cecil are all really good at hair. Janice and Cecil do fancier things - if you want something for a wedding or a party you should probably ask them. Apollo, Prim, Katniss, and Rue do simpler styles like this one."


End file.
